MARCADA
by SAKURA18LI
Summary: sakura kinomoto una adolecente normal .. bueno ella creia q era normal .. tenia un vida normal , amigos normales incluso un novio normal ..pero todo cambia el dia q es MARCADA .. todo en lo q ella creia se derumba ..vampiros y humanos coexisten entre si .
1. Chapter 1

**Basada es un libro ..**

Los humanos y los vampiros viven en coexistencia hasta ahora ..sakura kinomoto era una humana tenia una vida , amigos , novio ,pero todo esto cambio el dia q fue **marcada ** ..ahora deberá despedirse de todo ..y empezar una nueva vida o muerte? Al lado de nuevos amigos y talves nuevos amores .. entrara a la casa de la noche .. un "colegio" para vampiros iniciados (marcados) con el fin de ayudarlos a sobrevivir al cambio .

es solo para ver si les gusta la trama ..creanme q es muy interesante ..y quise adaptarla con los persoanjes de una de mis series favoritas =)

aclaro la trama real es basada en un libro ..pero cambiare algunas cosiillas al igual q los personajes no me pertenecen ..

soy nueva en esto no sean duros conmigo

si les gusta solo déjenme un review =)


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTORS SAKURA NO ME PERTENCEN,

ESTA HISTORIA ES BASADO EN UN LIBRO

Capitulo 1

Justo cuando pensaba que el día no podía ir peor , vi a un hombre de pie junto a mi taquilla Katherine no paraba de hablar y no se había percatado de la presencia de aquel individuo que me miraba fijamente .

Es más me di cuenta que nadie se fijo en él, hasta que me hablo.

lo cual fue desesperante para mí ; y una vez más , me di cuenta de mi extraña incapacidad para encajar. Desperté de mi ensoñación al escuchar hablar a mi mejor amiga Katherine Chasse. Posé de nuevo mi mirada al frente y no había _nada_. Y pensé que lo que había visto era producto de mi imaginación.

-No , de verdad Sakura , te lo juro por ese Dios que esta allá arriba que Alex no estaba tan tomado después del partido. En serio , no deberías ser tan dura con el , confía en mi .- me dijo mi buena amiga Katherine

-Ya – conteste de forma distraída – Claro- entonces Tosí.

De nuevo me sentía como algo insignificante, debía estar cayendo bajo lo que el señor WISE, mi *_mas que un poco loco_* Profesor de biología avanzada llamaba la plaga Adolescente. Si moría, ¿me libraría acaso del examen de geometría de mañana? , solo quedaba esa esperanza

– Sakura por favor. ¿ acaso me estás escuchando? Creo que sólo se tomó unas cuatro, no sé , quizá seis cervezas y tal ves unos tres chupitos yo que sé - YO solo la miraba – Pero en realidad eso no importa, es probable que no hubiese tomado casi nada si tus estúpidos padres no te hubiesen obligado a volver a casa después del Partido. –

Compartimos una mirada de resignación, en total acuerdo sobre la última injusticia cometida contra mi : Sakura Kinomoto ; Por mi madre y el PERDEDOR con el que se había casado hacía tres largos años. Luego tras una pausa de apenas un suspiro, Katherine siguió con su parloteo –

– Además, estaba celebrándolo. ¡Me Refiero a la victoria sobre la Unión! –

Katherine me sacudió el hombro y acercó su cara a la mía. – Hola a tu NOVIO –

– Mi casi novio – Corregí, haciendo todo lo posible por no toser en su cara; – lo que sea, Alex es nuestro quarterback, así que es normal que lo celebre , Hacia como un millón de años que BROKEN ARROW no ganaba a UNION. – me dijo Katherine

– Dieciséis. – la corregí de nuevo; Soy la peor en matemáticas, pero los problemas de Katherine con los números hacen que yo parezca un genio.

Vale, lo q sea. El caso es que estaba contento. Deberias dejar al chico en paz– me dijo Kat *_así le digo yo cariñosamente_*. en ese momento me moleste y le dije: – El caso es que estaba hasta el culo por quinta vez al menos esta semana. lo siento, pero no quiero salir con un "hombre" cuyo principal objetivo en la vida ha cambiado de querer jugar Futbol universitario a intentar Tomarse un pack de seis birras si vomitar, por no hablar del hecho de que se va a poner gordo con tanta cerveza. –

Tuve que parar para toser. Me sentía mareada y me obligué a respirar lenta y profundamente cuando pasó el ataque de tos. Katherine, con su parloteo sin parar, ni se dio cuenta de que casi me ahogo.

–¡aj! ¡ Alex gordo! No es algo que quiera ver–. Me dijo; yo mientras me las arreglaba para no toser de nuevo le dije. – Besarle mientras esta tomado es como chupar pies empapados de alcohol.- – Katherine arrugo el ceño de su frente. – Esta bien, enferma. Qué pena que esté tan bueno. – Puse los ojos en blanco, sin molestarme en intentar ocultar mi enfado ante su típica superficialidad.

. – siempre estas de mal humor cuando está enferma. Da igual, no tienes ni idea de la cara d perrito abandonado que tenia Alex, cuando lo ignoraste en la comida. Ni siquiera pudo…

.-Entonces lo vi. El hombre muerto el mismo que había visto hace tan solo unos minutos; Bueno me di cuenta enseguida de que no estaba técnicamente *_muerto_*. Era un no muerto, o un no humano. Lo que fuera. Los científicos decían una cosa, la gente decía otra, pero al final el resultado era el mismo. No había confusión sobre lo qué era él, e incluso aunque no hubiera sentido el poder y la oscuridad que emanaban de él, no había ni una sola maldita forma de que me pasase desapercibida su marca, una luna creciente de color azul Zafiro en su frente, además del tatuaje de nudos entrelazados que enmarcaban sus ojos igualmente azules.

Era un Vampiro. NO era algo mucho peor; era un _RASTREADOR_. Y estaba ahí parado frente a mi.

. – ¡SAKURA! ,¡ Que acaso no me estas escuchando!. –

Entonces el Vampiro habló y sus ceremoniales palabras fluyeron a través del espacio que nos separaba, peligrosas y seductoras. Como sangre mezclada con chocolate derretido.

. – ¡**Sakura Kinomoto ¡ la Noche os ha escogido , vuestra muerte será vuestro renacer. La Noche os llama, escucha su dulce llamada. ¡el destino os aguarda en la Casa de la Noche ¡.**** – **

levanto su dedo largo y pálido y me señaló. Con el estallido de dolor en mi frente, Katherine abrió la boca y grito; eso fue lo último que escuche para caer en una completa oscuridad.

Bueno este es el primer capítulo oficialmente =) está un poco corto pero dependiendo de la Aceptación y el tiempo que tenga serán más largos y mucho mas entretenidos; espero q les guste y bueno no me queda mas que decirles que me dejen un review jeje no sean duros conmigo es mi primer fic =)

Está basado en una novela muy buena

Espero que les guste =)


End file.
